Relic
holding her Relic, Ame no Habakiri.]] Relics, also referred to at Sacrists, are crystals spoken of in myths of many races. Exavated around the world, they are the core and function of a Symphogear. History They were created by arcane techniques in ancient times, but the technology to replicate them is long-lost. They can be found in ruins, but the ravages of time have taken their toll. It's extremely rare to find one with any real power. The keys to amplifying the flickers of power they still bear are waves of a particular amplitude. The relics are activated by phonic gain created by the power of song. The relics, activated by the song, pulse with energy, generating the anti-Noise armor'—''the Symphogear—'that Hibiki and Tsubasa wear. The Relics don't just turn on as soon as someone hums a tune. The few whose songs can activate the relics and manifest a Symphogear are simply called the "candidates". Various myths and folklore from all around the world have often spoken of ancient weapons with hidden supernatural powers. Impossible to produce with today's technology, they exist as crystallized forms of heretical technology (black arts) that are being excavated from ruins and other locations. Due to the passing of time these artifacts have been exposed to much deterioration and damage. Even through large excavation projects, finding pieces that are completely intact is incredibly rare. Therefore, in most cases, only "relic fragments" have been recovered. Relics that are in a grounded state can shift into an active state through the power of song, thereby releasing their inner power. Classified as the first relic and held by Tsubasa, "Ame no Habakiri," is only a single piece of the original sword's blade. Classified as the third relic, "Gungnir," which Hibiki inherited from Kanade, is also only the tip of the original spear. (However right now, even just splinters of that are what remain within Hibiki's chest). List of Relics *'Ame no Habakiri(Snake-Slayer of Takamagahara) - The First Relic, only a small fragment of a blade. Its current user is Tsubasa Kazanari. *Ichaival'- The Second Relic, which currently belongs to Chris Yukine. *'Gungnir(Swaying One) - The Third Relic, which was worn by Amou Kanade, and inherited by Hibiki Tachibana. **'''Black Gungnir is worn by Maria in the second season. Supposedly a Fragment of the Full Gungnir like Hibiki's Gungnir. *'Nehushtan Armor'- The fourth relic , which was a full relic which disappeared sometime along with the Ichaival. *'Durandal' - A full relic, a sword, which was used by Hibiki Tachibana in the first season. It is the fifth relic. *'Solomon's Cane'- A special device used to summon noise which was first used and activated by Chris Yukine in the first season and then is seen being used by Dr. Ver in the second season. It's the sixth relic. *'Shul Shagana' - The seventh Relic that belongs to Shirabe Tsukuyomi. *'Igalima' - The eighth Relic that belongs to Kirika Akatsuki. *'Shénshòujìng'- The Sacred Relic that belonged to Miku Kohinata. It is the ninth relic. *'Airgetlám'- Also known as the Silver Symphogear, it is the Relic that belonged to Serena Cadenzavna Eve and then was used by Maria Cadenzavna Eve. It is the tenth relic. *'Faust Robe of Daurdabla'- The eleventh relic is owned by Carol Malus Dienheim. *[[Dáinsleif|'Dáinsleif']] - The relic that was used to enable the Ignite Module within the Symphogears. Category:Weapons